sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
Sorcerers
The moniker Sorcerers is for people who have the power to affect change by magical means ("sorcery"). A sorcerer can be either male or female (though females are usually called Sorceresses in most other fictions and in real life), as they are attuned for supernatural powers which allows them to practice sorcery. Other certain monikers besides Sorcerers describing individuals with special powers to magically effect things are Casters, Conjurers (sometimes spelled "Conjurors"), Enchanters, Enchantresses, Magicians, Occultists, Spellcasters, Warlocks, Wiccans, Witches and Wizards (though Wizards, Witches, and Warlocks not entirely accurate as they mostly gained their magic via extensive studies in magic instead gained as innate power). Characteristics Much like all other conjurors in fictions such as Sorcerers class from the Dungeons and Dragons franchise or the w:c:harrypotter:Wizardkind Wizardkind from the Harry Potter book series, any of the sorcerers' traits that are not possessed by normal people are innate instead gained from extensive studies in magic. Here are the following traits that Sorcerers have: *'Full Brain Capacity': Sorcerers have easy access to magical skills because they are born with the ability to use their entire brain at one time, unlike common men and women whom believed only are able to use about 10% of their brain. While this belief may debatable as everyone actually capable to use 100% of their brains albeit in different times, this actually refered sorcerers' brainpowers that much more potent than those of normal humans', something which allow them to perform wondrous feats including channeling Mana to bend reality at will. However, they still require catalysts such as Magic Rings as focus to minimize the strain from using their powers. The only exception of this rule was the Prime Merlinean, whose brainpowers much greater than that of average sorcerers in general. **'Matter Manipulation/Materiokinesis': Thanks to their enhanced brainpowers, Sorcerers can manipulate, control and reshape matter with their mind and channeled mana alone. **'Mana Affinity' and Reality Warping: Since their brainpowers greatly enhanced compared to normal humans, Sorcerers in general can tap on and harness Mana, the latent mystical energy which allow them to bend and shape reality where the process works by following or disregarding the laws of nature. For instances, they can bringing objects to life, conjuring mystical object-detecting storm clouds, performing necromancy (The Rising for example), and seeing into the past through surrounding objects' residual information. The art to shape and bend reality with Mana is called Magic. *'Supernatural Condition': Due to their affinity with Mana around them, they can enhance their bodily function to peak level in mystical way. **'Supernatural Speed and Agility': Balthazar Blake and Maxim Horvath are shown being faster and more agile than normal humans as shown during the skirmish in Arcana Cabana at the beginning of the movie. This also applied with other sorcerers as well, though workout sessions and training still required to be able to perform such feat. **'Supernatural Durability': Majorities of sorcerers appear to have an enhanced resistance and endurance to physical injuries and damage. For example, Horvath quickly recovered from the fall with little to no injuries in spite of plummeting few stories bekow after freeing himself from Balthazar's telekinesis on him during the fight on Arcana Cabana and still able to fight in prime condition as if it was nothing. Likewise, Balthazar was able to grab nonto a ledge while falling from several stories and stop his fall without being harmed by the sudden impact. **'Supernatural Strength': Most, if not all Sorcerers possess the ability physically exert themselves with ease. **'Enhanced Intelligence': In addition of affinity with Mana and matter, Sorcerers' enhanced brainpower heightened their intelligence and problem-solving skills as shown in case of Dave, who became a "physics nerd". **'Supernatural Perception': Due to their affinity with Mana around them, sorcerers can perceive mystical activities better than normal humans. For example, Morgana Star that conjured by Morgana le Fay on the skies of New York was invisible to normal humans in spite of its immense size and width. Sorcerers however, had some weaknesses: *'Electrocution': When chastising Dave for his cleaning spell mess, Balthazar stated that a sorcerer/sorceresses would lose his/her magical powers should he/she was electrocuted. Although, Dave himself was previously electrocuted twice with his own Tesla Coils by Balthazar (in comical and hilarious manner) and he still retained his magic. This implies that loss of magic via electrocution may temporary or Balthazar only made it up to chastise Dave further. *'Loss of Catalyst': Sorcerers in general dependant on their catalysts such as magic staff or magic rings to cast magic. Without those catalysts, a sorcerer is powerless. Origins Due to the sorcerers' origins being shadowed by history, any information that related to their origins are shrouded in mystery or unlikely to be revealed. How they came to be in this world could be anything, ranging from an unknown individual pact with an ancient entity (angelic, demonic or otherwise) that bestowed them the powers and knowledge of sorcery and before his/her death, he/she had a descendant or a potential successor that inherits his/her powers and knowledge of magic, a random number people whom were experimenting with their brewed potions on themselves that eventually led him/her gaining powers from one of their conducted formulas permanently, or born from a woman whose child's blood has been one with supernatural entities' that impregnated her (like Merlin in mythology who was born from a mother that unknowingly impregnated by a supernatural entity, thought to be a demon which would make him a hybrid child of demon blood and human blood called a cambion, similar to the Nephilim of Biblical traditions), or they possesses the magical powers from birth straight away. In either way, the first sorcerers came into being and have bestowed their knowledge within the Encantus. Trivia *When trying to explain to Dave Stutler the difference between sorcerers and humans, Balthazar Blake says that humans use only ten percent of their brains. This is a popular urban legend, and is completely false as people actually able to use 100% of their brains albeit in different time. But Balthazar only asks, "You've heard that humans only use 10% of their brains?" He is not stating that error, he was merely asking David if he has heard of it. **This later rectified somewhat in Nintendo DS game adaptation where Balthazar does not reference such urban legend. Instead, he explicitly stated that sorcerers possess more potent brainpower than normal humans that they can influence surrounding matter and Mana that, with proper training, enable them to perform reality-bending feats; "Sorcerers can do magic because we have the ability to use more of our brains than normal people. But that doesn't mean we don't have work at it..." See Also *Encantus - A spellbook that bestows the sorcerers the art, history, and science of sorcery itself. *Magic Rings - Catalysts to aid the sorcerers in performing their spells. They do not always have to take the form of rings, however, and can range from anything depending upon the sorcerers in question. Category:Sorcerers Category:Characters